


There's Nothing Holding Me Back

by SunshineBomb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Dancing, Domestic, Fluff, House Cleaning, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, YG Silver Boys - Freeform, dorky kids, i swear these boys are actually five years old, shawn mendes - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: In which Jeongin and Yedam spend the day together... cleaning.





	There's Nothing Holding Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank the amazing, lovely, talented stuckysoul for helping write the end <3 thou art une lifesaver

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. The sun was out, it was relatively warm, perfect for going outside and hanging out. But, Jeongin and Yedam chose to stay inside and clean the dorm. Neither of them had any schedules for the day, and with permission from YG and JYP, they were allowed to spend time together. So, they had spent the better part of the day cleaning and organising Stray Kids’ dorm, while the older members were out running errands. They had turned the radio to some random western-pop station and let it play as background music to their cleaning adventure. 

By four in the afternoon, most of the dorm was finished, except for the main living area, which the two boys had saved for last. By that point, they were exhausted and ready to be done, but they decided to push through the last bit of work. They stood in the doorway that led from the kitchen to the living room, staring at the room in front of them. 

“Dibs on dusting.” Jeongin said, duster already in hand.

“No fair! You dusted all the other rooms!” Yedam tried grabbing for the duster, but Jeongin held it just out of reach.

“But I still called dibs first. You can pick up things and vacuum.” he said, grinning. Yedam struggled to repress a smile in an involuntary response to Jeongin’s. 

“Fine.” he said, walking off to begin cleaning. He turned around and stuck his tongue out, earning an eye roll from Jeongin. 

“Let’s get to it.” they began working on their separate tasks, concentrating too much to begin a conversation. A surprising amount of work had to be done in that room, and what had seemed like a two-minute job, at first, slowly evolved into a twenty-minute job, which only continued to drag on longer. The two boys were about three seconds away from just stopping, when the radio DJ announced the next song. Jeongin chuckled at the memories it conjured up and continued dusting every available surface to the beat of the song. Then, instead of hearing one voice singing, as he expected, he heard two. He turned around to see Yedam bouncing along and singing with the radio. 

“I wanna follow where she goes/I think about her and she knows it/I wanna let her take control/’Cause every time that she gets close, yeah/She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing/So, maybe I should stop and start confessing, confessing, yeah--” he had started to dance a little bit, and Jeongin couldn’t help but smile. When the chorus started, he joined in as well.

“Oh, I’ve been shaking/I love it when you go crazy/You take all my inhibitions/Baby, there’s nothing holding me back/You take me places that tear up my reputation/Manipulate my decisions/Baby, there’s nothing holding me back.” the cleaning had completely been forgotten as the boys danced around the living room, belting the song at the top of their lungs. They attempted some sort of choreography, but ended up just spinning each other around instead. Dizzy, they collapsed on the floor in a giggling heap.

“I… think… we… should call it… good… for today.” Jeongin said, out of breath. Yedam rolled over, resting his head on Jeongin’s chest, curled into his side. 

“Agreed.” he said. They cuddled closer together and just laid on the floor, listening to the radio. Within a few minutes, they were both asleep. An hour or so later, the others returned, talking rather loudly, arms laden with shopping bags. 

“Jeongin-ah!” Chan called. “Yedam-ah! Your manager will be here soon to get you!” he received no reply. 

“Shh! Hyung, they’re in here.” Seungmin said, motioning the others over to the living room. The eight boys crowded around the two, cuddled up on the floor. 

“I swear, if any of you disturb my child, I’m cutting your lines.” Chan said. 

“Rude.” Felix mumbled. Nonetheless, they all moved away to let the sleeping boys have their nap. All too soon, however, Yedam’s manager arrived to take him back to the agency. Woojin was assigned the task of waking them up, although he was incredibly reluctant to do so. Once they were up and awake, Jeongin walked Yedam to the front door.

“I had a lot of fun today, Jeongin-hyung.” Yedam said. 

“Me too, Yedam-ah. We should do it again, soon.” 

“Okay, but next time, it’s my turn to dust everything.” Yedam said with a defiant pout. 

Jeongin laced their fingers together with a soft chuckle. He wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer, and reached up with his free hand to part his hair. “Deal.” He whispered as he leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on the young boy’s forehead. Yedam smiled up at him, a small pink blush creeping up his cheeks. He seemed to suddenly remember they had an audience, jumping back and offering a quick cute wave to the others before he hurried out the door.

Hyunjin broke the silence by whining loudly from the couch, earning himself a warning slap on the shoulder from Chan. “How come he gets more gay movie moments than I do?” 

Jeongin spun around with a smirk. “I don’t know, hyung, maybe because I’m so much cuter than you?” he bat his eyes teasingly.

“That’s it, maknae or not you are going to die--” Hyunjin leapt off the couch, heading straight for Jeongin. Jeongin gave out a loud shriek and took off running, his laughter echoing through the dorm.

Today really was a beautiful day, and it wasn’t because of the weather.


End file.
